Vahlok's Tomb
Vahlok's Tomb is an ancient Nordic tomb found on Solstheim in . It is located south of the Skaal Village, and east of Kagrumez. It can only be accessed after the quest Lost Legacy has been started. Before the quest "A New Source of Stalhrim" has been completed, the entrance is covered with blocks and rubble, and the location is unmarked. Description The ruin is dotted with Burial Urns and inhabited by Draugr, a typical characteristic of Nordic ruins. The ruin is divided into five subsections: a main chamber, north and south wings, which are adjacent to the main chamber, a large platform pit, and lastly, the main burial chamber of Vahlok the Jailor. This ruin, in comparison to other Nordic ruins, contains a large variety of puzzles, including platforms, pressure plates, and door puzzles. For a tomb of this size, there are actually very few draugr. Only the north wing of the ruin has significant numbers of them. Quests *Lost Legacy – The Dragonborn is asked to accompany the historian, Tharstan, to the newly discovered ruins for protection, and to help him uncover the secrets of the tomb. Characters *Tharstan Enemies *Leveled draugr *Corrupted Shades *Vahlok the Jailor Notable items *Amethyst Claw, Right Half – Held by the draugr guarding the Word Wall in the pressure plate puzzle room. *Amethyst Claw, Left Half – Held by the draugr guarding the Word Wall in the room adjacent to the impact stone puzzle. *All three words for the Shout: Battle Fury are here. **Loyal – In the north wing from the main chamber. **Valor – In the south wing From the main chamber. **Inspire – In the main tomb, guarded by Vahlok the Jailor. Trivia *The ruins house the sarcophagus of the famed guardian who banished Miraak to Solstheim. For more on this, see The Guardian and the Traitor. *Vahlok's Tomb is the second dungeon to house corrupted shades, the other being in the Kilkreath Ruins, at the Statue to Meridia. *Unlike the other Dragon Priests in the base game, Vahlok himself does not have an eponymous mask, similar to how the Konahrik mask has no eponymous Dragon Priest. *It is possible for the Dragonborn to trap themselves in the firepit at the fork in the dungeon, by opening the pit then hurling oneself into the pit with the Whirlwind Sprint shout. It will be impossible to escape. One should note that the fire is not fatal at higher levels, trapping the player in the pit. *It is possible to shout Tharstan into the firepit at the fork of the dungeon as well, by positioning him in line with the button, opening the pit, then using the Unrelenting Force shout to throw Tharstan into the pit. He will teleport out of the pit, despite there being no escape. *It is also possible to haul a draugr corpse over to the firepit and release it on the grill, then activate the button. *Prior to the quest Lost Legacy, some followers will comment on the location of the ruin if one gets close enough to it, despite it not being revealed yet. Appearances * de:Vahloks Grab es:Tumba de Vahlok ru:Гробница Валока